1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device capable of performing a touch input and a control method for a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device is an electronic device that can be carried by the user, having at least one of a voice and video communication function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, and the like that becomes multifunctional, such a mobile devices are implemented as an integrated multimedia player having various complicated functions, for example, capturing still images or moving images, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast services, connecting the Internet, and the like.
A variety of new attempts have been applied to such a multimedia player in the aspect of hardware or software in order to implement various complicated functions. For the functional support and enhancement of such a mobile device, it may be considered to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the mobile device.
In recent years, a touch screen has been provided in the mobile device to display virtual keys on the screen, and thus a display unit has been used for an input device as well as an output device. However, the display unit may be limited in its size, and as a result, the user may feel inconvenience in touching virtual keys displayed in a small size.